Jaime and Bronn's Awkward Night
by SkinnyApples
Summary: Jaime has been feeling at odds after losing his hand, and Bronn just wants to cheer him up.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck me harder brother" she moaned as he plunged deeper into her wetness. He was thrusting at a steady pace as he felt her tightness fight back. His sister was the only woman that he had ever laid with and for a reason, she was beautiful, smart, and a great fuck. He used to grab he by the hair as he looked at her back while he punished her, but now there was barely any hair to grab onto or a hand to do the grabbing. He had to constantly remind himself to not touch her with his iron hand, it was cold and made his sister flinch with anger. He felt her body twist under him and she turned around, her breasts staring at him with their hard nipples. She looked at his face, as he continued to trust with discipline, but the joy was not there. Since his return to King's Landing the sex was not the same, he did not find the attraction for his sister he once had. Cersei noticed his disinterest and pushed him off, with her usual aura of aggression and anger. "Sister, what is wrong, have you finished, for I have not!" he spoke with a sense of confusion. "If you don't enjoy our time together anymore, then say so and move along, there are many man who would curse the gods to lay with me for a night." said queen Cersei with arrogance in her voice. "Sister, I do want to lay with you, it's just that after finally being back in King's Landing, here with you, something feels different, I feel changed and not whole" he exclaimed while looking at his iron hand for a brief second. "I need a man in my bed to please me, not a child to babysit, find the part of yourself that has been lost and let me get back to keeping this putrid kingdom in line" she said as she robed and wondered around the room to her study. Jaime feeling his presence unwanted dressed with his breeches laying but the bed and left the room, wandering under the bright moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

He was lost in thought thinking of his sister, the war, the kingdom, his brother, and the hand he seemed to be missing, oh did he ever stop think of his hand. He came upon his bed chambers were his companions Bronn was waiting to greet him. "What a night Lannister, I think little of Kings Landing but the whores and booze make the thinking go away" he said with his usual charming demeanor. "Bronn it is quite late, what do you want?" asked Jaime as he rubbed his forehead in light frustration. "Looking for conversation since the whores offer a poor one and the night is too young to call it in" he said with a smile on his drunk face. Jaime thought of the awkward night he had with Cersei and how taking a second for enjoyment could help him clear his mind. "Come in then, I have a great wine from Old Town that was gifted to my nephew for his wedding" he said, with a touch of the pain of his son's passing. Jaime and Bronn entered his room in the tower that was dimly lit and quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

"The bedchambers of a Lannister, I am surprised the walls are not golden. " Bronn said with his usual sarcastic tone. "We are rich, but not that rich" said Jaime as Bronn chuckled at his poor joke. "How come you are not in bed already, tomorrow we train with your new fighting hand, it won't be easy" Bronn said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "I was visiting my sister, talking about family matters" claimed Jaime. "Oh your sister, now that one is an interesting one, what a beauty she is, looking for a new husband? if so I would appreciate it if my name came up." said Bronn, a joke Jaime did not find at all funny, sharing his sister with other man had always made him feel weird. Jaime frowned and looking at the wine he was pouring. "I don't mean an insult, just a jest my dear friend, a bad one it seems, "said Bronn with a sympathetic tone. Jaime poured his companion a cup and sat down by the side of the bed, across from Bronn who was already finishing his drink. "Hey Bronn, can I ask you for some advice?" said Jaime, feeling unsure of his next words. "Sure, not saying it will be any good, but I can give it". "Well, ever since I lost my hand, I do not feel like myself, it feels like a part of me is missing, a part that made me who I am, a soldier, how can I keep living without purpose, without use, I don't know what to do now that my sister needs a warrior by her side more than ever" he said with easy as a burden lifted form his heavy shoulders. "Well, first off worry about yourself for once, you have dedicated your life for your family, and being a soldier is not your only job, you also make a great friend and drinking buddy, with great connections for some really great wine" said Bronn in a laughing matter as he finished his drink making Jaime smile. He had not smile in a while, but you could always count on Bronn to cheer you up, the guy had a way of being friendly. Bronn spoke up again "Listen, you can learn to fight with your other hand, I have seen it be done by men lesser than you, all you need is skill and need, and my friend you have both so don't worry too much" he proclaimed with confidence as he placed his hand on the lions shoulder, squeezing for effect. "You sure know how to cheer up a man when he's down, I should pay you more, a soldier and an advisor, very multi-talented" said Jaime jesting, feeling relaxed and open. "If there is pay in it, sign me up, that castle of my dreams won't buy itself you know" said Bronn while looking out the window at the passing night. "It is getting late and the wine has left me in a worse state than when I walked in, you rascal, is this what you do, get them in your bedchambers and give them good wine" said Bronn with a laughing manner. Jaime chuckled at his friend's rapport. "Only for the pretty ones, sorry" said Jaime feeling like his old self again. "Hah, funny let me tell you I might be ugly but you won't find a past lover with any complains" boosted Bronn while tapping his chest. "I am sure the list is long huh" Jaime said while raising his eyebrows, getting them both to laugh like children. "Some men just have a gift" he said bringing his hand to his breeches and squeezing, feeling confidence from his drunken state. Jaime stared at the man, as he grabbed the outside of his uniform, rubbing in a soft and sluggish manner.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence fell over the room as Bronn breathed heavy and continued to caress the outer layer of his clothing. The mood of the room changed. Jaime felt his abled hand reach up and grab himself, feeling a quick hardening. Bronn got up from the chair and unlaced his breeches, dropping them to the floor as his penis remained covered by the uniform. Jaime felts his pulse quicken, he felt alive and alert as he watched his friend pull his shirt aside and reveal himself. "Wow" the Lannister said in a low voice when Bronn's girth began to show with each growing second. "Yeah" Bronns responded in a low moan as he used his callous hand to grab himself and begin stroking. He was fully erect and playing with himself in front of his friend. Stroking with one hand and holding his undershirt with the other. Jaime was feeling the pressure of his penis build up as he began growing till no space was left. With one swooping second, he got on his feet and unlaced himself, releasing his member. Bronn looked on in lust as the mans cock was as beautiful as the rest of him. Jaime began stroking himself, slowly at first as his eyes devoured Bronn, he could not look away, in awe of its size. Bronn released his shirt and used his newly freed hand to pull at his balls and play around, scratching the excessive hair that surrounded his member, making sure that no body part was idle. Jaime began to feel his pulse quicken, thinking nothing, only having eyes for his friend's activities, he's hand movements, his heavy breathing. Bronn began feeling his feet move, as he walked towards the lion, stopping only a short distance from the standing man. Jaime began to feel his face redden as he found his friend, grabbing his cock in front of him, standing inches away. He approached him, releasing himself, leaving his penis to point upwards. Jaime looked at the other man's eyes, he looked pleased with himself closing his eyes and opening them in pleasure. Jaime reached with his abled hand, stopping himself, thoughts running through his head, lust in his eyes. Bronn let go of himself, his heavy cock finding its freedom, "grab it" he said with authority. Jaime reached towards it and felt it's meaty girth, touching the head with gentleness and stroking it towards the base, feeling his hands rub against the man's hairy core. He was stroking it, exploring its length which was even more impressive now that he had it in his grasp. Bronn saw the lion attempt to grab himself with his iron hand and fail. He reached for him, startling him at first. He grabbed ahold of it and began to return the man pleasure as he felt his cock harden. Jaime stroked faster as he saw his friend breath heavy and pick up the pace, it didn't take more than a few seconds for Jaime to find himself shooting his seed onto Bronn's giant cock. Bronn could not hold it in anymore after that, he moaned loudly as he placed his wet hand on the Lannisters shoulder, releasing himself all over his hand and floor. Jaime continued to stroke as he could not let go, he was hypnotized. Bronn let go of his friend's shoulder and took a step back, forcing Jaime to let go. With the release of his seed came the clarity of regret, as Bronn walked towards his discarded breeches, put them on and regretted what just happened. Jaime still unaware the moment was overlooked at Bronn hastily dress. "It is late like I said, better go to bed, tomorrow is a long day of patrolling" said Bronn with his back turned, unable to look at the other man in the face. "Yeah, tomorrow is a long day, thanks for making me feel better Bronn, I will see you tomorrow" said Jaime while seating down on the bed still undressed. Bronn walked out fo the room in a hurry and just like that Jaime was all alone in his dimly lit room, with a smile on his face. The moment had passed but it left him feeling better and more at ease. He felt himself harden again as he thought of sex, but not with his sister, but with his friend and companion, who he would never see in another way.


End file.
